headhuntersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranks
The HeadHunters follow a mandatory rank system to maintain discpline and control amongst members in a variety of situations from disputes to courses of action. Standard group kickers follow a long and direct line to Supreme Commander from Recruit. Standard Ranks Supreme Commander (SCdr.) *The highest possible rank of a HeadHunter. The Supreme Commander is the heart and soul of the clan who, by experience has learned what it takes to be a leader. The Supreme Commanders duties vary from disputes, targets, information and day-to-day tasks giving and taking advice from the Assault Commander and Chief of Forces. Assault Commander (AsltCdr.) *Planner of all HeadHunters attacks right down to the last detail. The Assault Commander is an experienced, wise, diplomatic yet aggressive position within the clan which sometimes takes over as Supreme Commander. Assault Commanders don't have power over the Battle Groups and so aren't as busy as the Chief of Forces. Chief of Forces (CoF.) *The Busiest and most active leader-rank of the HeadHunters is the Chief of Forces. The Chief is solely responsible for all 6 Battle Groups and their organisation. The Chief's main role is to co-ordinate the clans main elements into an attacking formation and also keep people informed on current targets and time-zone marks that have to be met on daily and weekly basis'. On top of this all general matters including recruitment are handled by the Chief of Forces. Force Captain (FCpt.) *The Force Captain is the field-level rank of a well-trained and conditioned HeadHunters who's sole job is to keep his Battle Group co-ordinated, up to date, and ready for attacks and other actions which are co-ordinated by his or herself. Force Captains make up 6 of the 9 members of HH Command and are highly valueable and sort after positions that multiple Force Sargents can apply for. Force Sargent (FSgt.) *A non-power rank. Force Sargents are HeadHunters members who have taken part in many raids and performed very well on a variety of levels whilst keeping the general peace. Most of the clan is made up of Force Sargents and so the base members are mature and well spoken providing a good atmosphere for Recruits. HeadHunter (HH.) *HeadHunters are '''Recruits '''exactly one month out of the academy of the 6th Battle Group. When they earn their qualifications they are formerly sworn in. Recruit (Rec.) *Recruits are passers of the Rec/LoyFil recruitment tests. They are schooled at the 6th Battle Group for two weeks after their selection and are stationed with another Battle Group to begin their careers. Rangers (ℜ) *Unique to the 5th Battle Group. Rangers are HeadHunters group kickers who take part in a variety of operations that are not limited to group kicking. Such people are tasked with stirring trouble between groups and other users, causing a different kind of damage often testing out groups defences and learning the personalities that are within that groups administration. They are the advance scouts of the HeadHunters and will often be the ones reporting potential targets. *Rangers don't fall under their own rank system like the Special Officers. However the rank of Ranger is acknowledged in their nicknames. For example: "FCpt. Vendetta, ℜ" Special Ranks Special Officers are the Head Hunters Jammer/Destroyer operators and thus fall under a different rank system within the clan as they take part in totally different operations to the manual group kickers of the clan. Special Officers are carefully picked and specially trained for long periods of time. Chief Special Officer (SO3) *Chief and lead technical engineer of all Jammer/Destroyer operations and fine tuning. The Chief Special Officer is solely responsible for The Fleet and so is generally very active and busy fixing issues and maintaining orderliness amongst other officers. Senior Special Officer (SO2) *Senior Special Officers are experienced Jammer/Destroyer operators who are active almost daily and are regular participants in group kicking. Special Officer (SO1) *The first rank of being a Jammer/Destroyer operator. Excelled after many months of traning and experience.